micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:A-One
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sir. Philip Fish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 09:44, 10 August 2009 IF YOU ARE REQUESTING DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS If you are requesting diplomatic relations or other government/diplomatic contact, please email the Ministry of Foreign Affairs & Immigration at: foreignaffairs@fra1.net. A1 does not conduct affairs via MicroWiki. Thank you for your co-operation. TALK PAGE ARCHIVES Here be old talk page messages from August 2009 to the present: *Archive 1 - August 2009 --> April 2010 *Archive 2 - April 2010 --> August 2010 *Archive 3 - August 2010 --> October 2010 Non-Serious Tell me how is People's Democratic Republic of Pugguinia a non-serious article? A mad machine 00:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :1. It is in a toilet. :2. The 'weapons' list :3. Uniforms :4. "Trying to access a supercomputer" :Any one of them alone would merit the template. Please do not remove it. Thank you for your co-operation. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 04:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh I did not remove the templates. and yes, all those are true facts, and sadly, they are serious. A mad machine 22:12, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Noob! You noob! You wrote lies about me on my Page. YOU NOOB! :I'm afraid that "noob" is not the correct word, even if you were right. Oh, and whether the accusation is true or false, you were indeed accused of plagiarism, and not only once, my dear friend. Also, concluding, please use a civilized tone within the Wiki.. you're not talking to a member of your family or your pet dog. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 12:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::YAY I now have at least one insults heading like Cajak's "your retarded" page :P I did not write lies on your page. You have been accussed of plagiarism by many people - that is not a lie. Whether you indeed did plagiarise or not is a matter of conjecture, but that does not enter into it. If you remove it, I shall simply add it again and if you continue to insult/start edit wars, then I'm afraid will have to take action. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Continuing... Greetings! Congratulations for the A1's reformation to a Federated Republics.I just want to ask one question,are the FRA1 will continue its diplomatic relations with the micronations on the MGPRA1 era? Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman President of Los Bay Petros Minister of Foreign Affairs :Hello :) Thank you for your question - it's one that many people are asking so I'll make a general statement once I know exactly. At the moment, we're not sure as to whether we will do this, but we will notify everyone once we have an answer. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) pickjeUser Ban Hey this is the leader of Pugguinia and I know I insulted you and your nation and have not lived up to micronational way and I apologise but I would like to reccomend that user Pugguinian be banned as he is contially vandalising microwiki. I know you may not take this to heart but as a Admin I think it is your duty to warn this user at least . Thank you Humbleleader 04:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Done. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 09:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks so if he does it again he'll be banned for a year right. Humbleleader 17:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Also he has a new account and I was wondering if you could do an IP check on him at your convenance thanks again and I'm sorry I hope to be a better micronationalist in the future.Humbleleader 21:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good to hear. I'll have a look at the account. I can't ban it if it hasn't done anything to a large enough magnitude to break the rules. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry I'll stop deleting the templates.Humbleleader 01:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That would be great. Also, please use talk page indents properly. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 01:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) edits apology Ok, I'm sorry for those edits, but seriously, the only reason I did it was because he forced me to join his country. I prefer to be American/Chinese? And Alex Gossard leaves his lunch all over our table and doesn't pick it up, we've already tried using force on him, but nothing works, he continues leaving his lunch every now and then. Those edits weren't for a comical reason, it was for a real reason. But sorry for edits if any of theme were violating something.Pugguinian 23:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really interested in your internal squabbles, but thanks for apologising anyway. The edits did violate something. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 00:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Category:Talk Pages My Sympathy I understand what your provinces in Indonesia are going through right now. I offer my sympathy and hope that A1 does not lose any of its fine people. His Lordship, David Salapatalk 02:34, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Your Claims Hello, Well, we're not claiming the entire state of Victoria. We're just claiming three small areas in Bendigo and Gippsland. Our flags are flying a considerable distance from A1, and we have no intention of absorbing your republic and making it our own. Do not be concerned, I'm sure both Sirocco and A1 can exist side-by-side with a gap of about a hundred kilometres or so. And don't worry, we're not going to send tanks down the M79 or A420 to wipe you guys out (we'll let the All Blacks do that). Plus, we can't relinquish our claims as we have family and friends located within Eagles-Whipstick, Esk and Bass. A hundred or so kilometres should be a decent enough gap between us. Plus, there's nowhere in Melbourne we want to claim anyway, we like our country areas. Daniel Anderson, Premier of the Federal Commonwealth of Sirocco since 2010. Nemine Contradicente. 17:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ok that's good. It's just that your claims map had all of Victoria, so we were slightly concerned. No worry - I don't even know where the A420 is :P § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) IT IS SERIOUS It's me the leader of Pugguinia I will do anythign to prove to you that everything on that page is true. Including Micronational court. Humbleleader 21:45, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ok then, be my guest. Please explain to me how the following could possibly be regarded as marks of anything serious: :*"Pugguinia is also trying to acquire a super computer to assist in the Final Hack of the world" :*"A non-existent Tiger 1 Tank" :*"Buses (in development)" :** "Made with only minimal wire: Efficient resources to people ratio, Bad passengers to death ratio." :*"Pugguinia has a strict uniform policy as they are required to wear the Snozu jacket and khaki pants almost every day." :*"Pugguinia's national anthem is "Sexual Harassment"" :*"Pugguinia sends bad or rogue pugguinians to Re-education Though Labor camps. It was inspired by the Chinese way of handling shit". :*The condemned are staked onto a wagon wheel, then put on a pole. They are spun rapidly. People with hammers strike the spinning pugguin, breaking his limbs. Eventually, he dies". :I await your response. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, and your chief hacker, A mad machine, can only ping and make cmd bombs, something a five year old with access to cmd could do. Aldrich Lucas talk • 22:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Really? I know a few who cannot, who are over 5. A mad machine 01:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok well I will be your guest as in the words of the french candle. :::*Every country strives the day that they can have totally domance over the computer and internet world. :::*It is none existent much like many American projects such as The Philadelphia Experiment which dealt with invisablity ,having a tank is much more realistic as it has been done in the past. :::*Well is your bus had no seats wouldn;t the ratio be high. :::*It's funny you say that,that actually is the uniform I can post a picture if you do not belive me. :::*It is and thats all I have to say. :::P.S.S Sorry about the indenting I'm still a noob at this. :::P.S.S.S Also I would like a hack off between you and our Chief Hacker and we'll see what happens then :::P.S.S.S.S You have no right to abuse your power as an admin and pick on micronational hopefuls like myself you innorgnat pre bacon animal :::P.S.S.S.S.S Have a wonderful day! :::P.S.S.S.S.S.S I would like you to show me this five year old. ::::Other than the fact that you didn't reply to two of the dot points, and the ones that you did don't answer my concerns, consider yourself officially warned for your comments towards me. ::::I never said I was better at 'hacking' than your Chief Hacker, just that your 'hacks' are essentially basic computer skills that most people who use a computer have. I do not necessarily doubt the existence of your uniforms, but I highly doubt that you make your citizens wear it on practically every day of the year. I also highly doubt that you kill or maim people. Lastly, I have no idea what your last comment was, nor what a "french candle" is. If you would care to enlighten me I would be interested. Lastly, please sign your talk page messages. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 07:33, November 4, 2010 (UTC) uniforms I am a witness of the uniforms, and to help this whole thing out, they don't wear those uniforms every day. its only about uh, 1 person who wears that uniform. and please help the other people who were forced into this nation, because... well they were forced to, and I'm pretty sure that they want to keep their own nationality. I won't make any edits, but if it is a non serious article, then so be it, why should people be forced to join that country? Pugguinian 13:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well if only one person wears the uniform every day, then the information on your wiki page is not only absurd but also totally wrong. I'm not trying to meddle in your internal affairs - just doing my job as an admin in trying to keep at least some sort of order and factual accuracy around here. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 01:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) re: Wiki move Hello, sorry it took a bit to respond. I was not involved in the behind the scenes aspect of our move. For more detailed information on that, I would suggest contacting Tlosk (wikia user page, ac.wikkii.net user page). I can provide a bit of info, though. There is a database dump for your wiki located at at the bottom of the page. Your new host will need that. As far as what exactly you or your new host needs to do with the database dump, I am not sure. That probably depends a bit on which wiki farm you move to. And for obvious security reasons, wikia does not give out the user database, so all of your users will need to register at the new location. Admins will also need their permission levels assigned again after the move. And at least for our wiki, it seems that page protections did not carry over, so that is something to keep in mind. --An Adventurer 12:45, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent thank you for that :) § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:56, November 6, 2010 (UTC) What Ho? I have been briwsing through some of our past comments to each other, and it appears your tone has become slightly more... agitative to me recently, have I upset you or done something wrong? B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 18:48, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Where? § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::On my talk page, like when I accidentally deleted the 'Non-Serious' banner of the pugguinia page (I regret ever deciding to be friendly to those oafs), or the time when I was deleting Arthur Mortimer's libelous comments off talk pages, and deciding to delete that //:hirambvlast//:NoWayOut:// article, yeah I agreed it wasn't very high quality, and did indeed need deleting, but you didn't seem to like it very much (by the way I discovered that //:Hiramblast//:NoWayOut//: is a semi-sentient computer virus that rampaged through my email account and created this illusory micronation, it is also possible that the virus is responsible for the Arthur Mortimer fiasco, I am unsure, I have never met him person to person). It might be that I am paranoid by my many years of being bullied by my peers, or the fact I am an Aspergermann (woeismewoeisme) but, to me, it seemed that you either weren't very happy with me for some reason, or you didn't like me very much and I wanted to clear things up. Sorry if I have caused you any inconveniance. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 00:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry if I appeared annoyed/whatever. It's been rather stressful lately, what with OAM elections, exams, etc. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 07:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Banner Hey there! I change the layout of your banner on the mainpage, I hope you like it. Anyway, Maybe you can change this one which is on every page? I re-upload this, but it doesn't changed. Patryk Adam Bronisz 16:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Poll moved As the "Voting for the Future" section you recently added to the Community Portal was not relevant to the wiki, it has been moved to your userspace at User:A-One/Voting on the Future. Please know that the opinions expressed in this poll will be heard and considered, but they do not have any affiliation or effect on MicroWiki at the moment. If those polled return to Wikia in the future, then a fair vote may be scheduled. In the meantime, it would be best for both communities to resume a peaceful atmosphere and cease this controversial dispute as soon as possible. Plans are beginning for a respectful discussion among these users to answer questions the communities may have, and provide possible solutions. We hope to work this out quickly, but in the meantime we ask for your patience and cooperation. Thank you. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 23:03, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Advertising Please stop advertising Microwiki.co.cc on the main page. If you have suggestions for improving the notice, please use Talk:Main Page. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 22:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :How is my edit advertising? § A-One § (Talk • ) 01:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Linking to the discussion describing it as informed has those characteristics, along with using the word "most". Also, the pages regarding A1 are currently being deleted after your request. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 03:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC)